


Sibling Revelry

by captainamergirl



Category: General Hospital, One Tree Hill, The Bold and the Beautiful, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Siblings, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Gen, Multiple Crossovers, Ridge Forrester's been a busy boy, multi-fandom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 08:10:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16404599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: Yes, I mean "revelry" because the siblings aregenerallyhappy to have found each other!This is an AU multi-fandom family story. Brooke Davis, Jeremy Gilbert, Thomas & Steffy Forrester, and Sam McCall are the children of one Ridge Forrester...





	Sibling Revelry

**Author's Note:**

> **FYI:**
> 
> **Sam was raised by the abusive losers known as Cody and Evelyn McCall. Her real mother Alexis gave her up for adoption when she was an infant and she didn't know that her real father was Ridge Forrester until two years ago. While Sam enjoys a close bond with Alexis now, the same cannot be said for her and Ridge. Ridge doesn't really think of Sam as his daughter and actually believed for some time that she was just another con out to steal his wealth. Despite all of this, Sam stubbornly clings to the hope that she can get through to her father and make him love her. Sam is married to Jason Morgan. They have four children between them: Lila (deceased), Jacob, Danny and Michelle. Sam has two half-sisters on her mother's side – Kristina, who is 14, and Molly, who is 11.
> 
> **Brooke's mother Victoria Davis had an extramarital affair with Ridge Forrester. When her husband Ted learned the truth, he demanded that Victoria choose between him and Ridge. Since Ridge was already married, Victoria "chose" Ted and they moved to Tree Hill, North Carolina, vowing never to tell Brooke about her true parentage. But three years ago, she discovered the truth when she overheard her estranged parents having a bitter argument. She immediately sought to learn the truth about her paternity. Ridge is cold to her but slightly more accepting of her than he is of Sam. Brooke is married to Julian Baker. They have two biological children, 3-year-old twins Davis and Jude. She also has two foster daughters, Angie and Harriet. They are 6 and 17, respectively.
> 
> **Steffy was raised by Taylor and Ridge, mostly. Ridge was in and out of her life at times, choosing loose women over her and her siblings, Thomas and Phoebe (her twin Phoebe; now deceased). Taylor, meanwhile, couldn't be there for awhile because she was presumed dead – twice! When Steffy first learned of Sam and Brooke's existence, she hated them and refused to believe that they were her blood, but they get along so much better now. Steffy is still closest to her older brother Thomas though. Steffy is currently married to Liam Spencer, who like her father, can't make up his mind about which woman he wants to be with.
> 
> **Thomas, like Steffy, was raised by Taylor and Ridge but he doesn't enjoy a very close relationship with his father. They have even gone after the same woman before: one Caroline Spencer. Caroline is the mother of Thomas's 2-year-old son, Douglas. Thomas and Caroline are currently engaged but each of them is secretly having doubts about the future of their relationship.
> 
> **Jeremy is 16 years old and unrepentant stoner who currently lives in a tent in the woods of Mystic Falls, Virginia. When his believed-to-be sister Elena Gilbert died tragically in a car accident, he turned away from everyone, blaming the whole world and even his then-girlfriend Bonnie Bennett for not taking care of Elena, for inviting darkness into their lives. They all went through a phase where they truly believed that Elena and her boyfriend Stefan Salvatore were vampires and that Bonnie was a powerful witch. When Elena died in an accident, they were forced to stop playing their "supernatural games", but that doesn't mean Jeremy has forgiven any of them. Jeremy has no idea that he was adopted as a child, to "give" Elena a baby brother to love.

**Chapter 1**  
  
 ** _~~Steffy~~_**  
  
"What's going on?" I asked my husband, having once again walked in on him hugging his ex, Hope Logan. Liam and Hope pulled apart and Liam at least had the grace to look a little guilty. I am so tired of finding them together. Hope's eyes were predictably teary; she had been crying on my husband's strong shoulder once again.  
  
Liam looked around, bouncing a bit on the balls of his feet. Hope dashed at her wet cheeks and said, "I guess Steffy can know," she said. I stiffened. What news was she about lay at my feet?  
  
"Well spit it out," I said. "I don't have all day." There was a teeny-tiny part of me that was afraid in that moment, afraid of how this news would inevitably affect me. Hope and I can't seem to keep our distance from each other after all.  
  
Hope splayed her hands and smiled a little. "I'm pregnant."  
  
"You're pregnant?" I asked. I know I had heard her right but it still boggled the mind. Hope was pregnant and I wasn't. God knows, not for the lack of trying. Liam and I had been trying for a baby for months now, to no avail. And yet, here was Hope, as usual stealing my dreams and making them her own. Okay, maybe not stealing exactly – this time – but why did she have all the luck? Why did the sun and stars shine on this blonde bimbo while I inevitably got the short end of everything?  
  
"Yes, Steffy, I'm pregnant," Hope reaffirmed.  
  
"Is Wyatt the father?" I asked, crossing my arms after tossing a file down on the desk.  
  
"Steffy," Liam said in a warning voice. "Come on."  
  
"Yes, Steffy, Wyatt is the father," Hope said. "How can you even ask me that?" She tapped her foot twice, waiting for a reply that wasn't coming. Then she turned and hurried out, after giving Liam one last wistful look.  
  
Liam immediately moved over to me. "Steffy, how could you?" He asked once the door was shut.  
  
"How could I what?" I asked. "It was a valid question."  
  
"Hope does not sleep around," Liam said. "You know she's not like that. Look at the message of her line."  
  
"Oh yes, Hope for the Future – the symbol of everything that is good and right in the world."  
  
Liam stared at me. "Why are you being like this right now?"  
  
I shrugged. "Like what?"  
  
"So snarky and rude," Liam said. "You're being really dismissive of me and you were downright mean to Hope."  
  
I guess this is where I should feel sorry for picking on poor little Hope Logan but considering our bitter history, it was extremely hard to feel remorseful where the blonde was concerned. Plus, once again she was getting something that I couldn't have. In nine months, she would be bringing home a little baby and my arms would still be empty, aching for someone of my very own to love.  
  
"Steffy, I'm waiting here," Liam said. "What's going on with you?"  
  
"Maybe I'm tired of seeing you and Hope together every time I turn around."  
  
"We're not doing anything. I offered her a hug because she was feeling emotional."  
  
"Can't she go be emotional with her fiancée?" I asked him. He sighed. "Look, never mind, okay? I don't want to fight. I just have a lot on my mind."  
  
Liam nodded. "What's on your mind? Let me guess. This is about Rick's latest bid for president of Forrester."  
  
"No, I can handle that little worm."  
  
"Then what is it?" Liam asked, moving over to me and squeezing my shoulders.  
  
"It's Dad," I answered. "Seems his sperm and his little cheating habit are unstoppable."  
  
"You mean –"  
  
I nodded. "Yeah. There's another kid out there."  
  
"Wow, your dad is-"  
  
I sighed. "I know. It's bullshit the way he treats my mom. When is she going to wise up and dump his cheating butt?"  
  
He began to massage my shoulders. "She loves him," Liam said. "Love is blind."  
  
"And deaf and dumb too," I said. "I seriously don't get it. He steps out on her again and again, and she won't cut him loose."  
  
"It's not right what he does but your mom, well, she puts up with it."  
  
I shrugged away from his touch and slipped into a desk chair, fiddling with a pencil. "She's smarter than that," I said. "My dad is never going to love her the way she needs to be loved, the way she deserves to be."  
  
"She's an adult. Sadly, you have to let her make her own decisions and she is probably going to continue to stick by your dad."  
  
I sighed, rolling the pencil between my thumb and forefinger. "I know. Growing up, all I wanted was for my dad to love us the way we did him. Now that I'm older, I see the truth. He's not capable of real love."  
  
"I'm sorry, honey."  
  
"It's alright," I said, though it certainly wasn't. "I just don't know what to do. I found out I have another sibling I don't know about and this one is just sixteen, living in some hick town in Virginia…"  
  
"You have another sister?"  
  
"Probably out there somewhere," I said, rolling my eyes, "but no, this one is a boy. His name is Jeremy-something. I heard my parents arguing about him. Apparently he's living by himself, doing drugs and whatnot, and Mom, being the virtual saint she is, thinks my dad should go claim him."  
  
"And Ridge doesn't want to?"  
  
"No, he says it will just confuse the kid. That since he has no idea he's adopted apparently…"  
  
"That he doesn't need to know?" Liam asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What are you going to do?"  
  
"Well, I just can't pretend that I never heard what I did. Beyond that though… I don't know. I'll probably call a meeting with Thomas and our sisters and see what they think we should do. I could leave it alone but I just don't feel right about that. They have a right to know and if I was this kid, I'd want to know I wasn't totally alone in the world."  
  
Liam leaned over and pressed a kiss to my forehead. "You're a good person, Steffy Spencer. Don't ever forget that."  
  
I just offered him a weak smile.  
  
"Look, I'd better get back to work," he said. "See you tonight. I'll make dinner."  
  
"Okay."  
  
We kiss briefly and then he's gone, leaving me to my potent thoughts.  
  
Xoxoo  
  
 ** _~~Brooke~~_**  
  
The hot North Carolina sun was in my eyes as I looked around at the crowded deck. The neighbor kids I had invited to this thing were in the water, splashing and dunking each other and having a good time. But I knew at least one person who was completely miserable. And that is the birthday boy.  
  
Jamie sat at the end of the pool in his baggy swim trunks, feet dangling in the water of the deep end, looking completely unhappy. He would probably rather be anywhere but here.  
  
Passing a squirming Davis off to Julian, I headed over to Jamie. My bare feet were scalded by the hot cement as soon as I stepped out of the shade, but I kept going. My Jimmy Jam… He needed someone and while I am not the someone he needed, I had to try here. Apparently his father, lost in his own grief, couldn't be bothered. I understand that Nathan is grieving intensely for the love of his life – and my heart bled for him, truly - but Jamie and Lydia – they needed him now more than ever. How could Nathan miss Jamie's party?  
  
"Hey, is this seat taken?" I asked Jamie. He looked up at me and offered me a smile that doesn't reach his eyes. He nodded. I dropped down beside him quickly in a decidedly unladylike manner. It almost elicited a smile from him.  
  
"So this party," I said, "you're not having fun, huh?" I studied him. "You can be honest. You never have to hide anything from your old Aunt Brooke."  
  
"You're not old," Jamie murmured.  
  
"Bless you," I said with a half smile, "but seriously, if there's anything I can do to make this better for you… Or heck, we can just roll over the pool cover and send everyone home…"  
  
"Don't do that," Jamie said. "At least they're having fun." He shrugged. "And it's not too bad."  
  
"Okay, you're the b-day boy," I pointed out. "But why aren't you hanging out with all of your friends? I noticed that blonde – what's her name? Gracie? - eyeing you – you, looking all cool and grown up in your trunks."  
  
Jamie shook his head. "I don't think Gracie likes me at all."  
  
"Oh, trust me I can tell she does." I sighed. "But I get it. Romance and stuff like that is probably the last thing on your mind… You wish your parents were here." I slowly slipped an arm around him and gave him a hug. I didn't want to embarrass him in front of his peers but I think I needed a hug too.  
  
Jamie nodded and his dewy blonde eyelashes brushed his cheeks. "Yeah, I wish they were."  
  
"You know, your mom would be so proud of you right? I mean, yes she would be freaking out that she had a teenager now but she'd be so proud all at the same time. I am so, so sorry she's not here." I felt my eyes fill with tears. "Every night I go to bed praying what happened was a nightmare. I bet you do too."  
  
"Yeah," Jamie said. "But she's not coming back so I guess I just need to get over it. It's been three months…"  
  
"There is certainly no time limit on this kind of stuff," I said. "I know that sounds like psycho babble, but it's true. Just promise me something?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"That you will come to me whenever you're really sad, okay? Because, Jimmy Jam – Jamie, _Jamie;_ I keep forgetting you're all grown up now – I want to be there for you. I love you so much."  
  
Jamie nodded. "I know, but I don't think…"  
  
"You don't think what, Jamie?"  
  
"That my Dad loves me anymore."  
  
"Oh, Jamie, no way, no how is that possible. He's just dealing with a lot right now but he loves you and your sister will all of his heart."  
  
"But it happened … It happened while she was on the way to pick me up from practice. He blames me for that. I know he does because I blame myself. This is all my fault."  
  
My heart broke. I felt it almost literally crumbling in my chest. A tear rolled down my cheek and I quickly dashed it away. "Jamie Scott, you listen to me, okay, and listen to me good. None of this is your fault. It never will be. You didn't make it rain that day; you didn't tell some drunk loser to get in his car and drive down a slippery, wet road. It's not your fault. It will never be your fault. No one blames you."  
  
"My dad does. If he didn't, he'd be here on my birthday but ever since it happened… it's like he has nothing to say to me and it really sucks."  
  
"I know it sucks he missed this. I know." I wanted to hug him forever but I also didn't want to make a scene in front of his fellow classmates. I didn't want to embarrass him; I thought we were probably already the object of enough attention as it was.  
  
So I just settled for hugging him again briefly and squeezing his arm. I didn't know what to say. It's times like this I wish I could channel Haley somehow. She always knew the right thing to say but she's not here anymore. She's not here and we're all so damned lost.  
  
"Jamie –" I started to say but stopped when I noticed the blonde girl I thought was named Gracie swim over to us.  
  
"Hey, Jamie," she said, her face flushing red and not from a sunburn. "Do you want to take a walk or something?" She was so cute and sweet and I thanked her silently for pulling Jamie into the present which I can't seem to do.  
  
"You want to walk with me?" Jamie asked, looking wide-eyed.  
  
The girl shrugged and smiled nervously. "Yeah, there's a big cooler over there and I thought maybe we could grab some sodas or something and just talk... I mean, if you want to."  
  
Jamie nodded. "Yeah, alright," he said. He looked at me, as if for permission.  
  
"Hey, go ahead." I winked at him. "I trust you and besides I should check to make sure the toddlers all have new coats of sunscreen." I hopped to my feet. I couldn't resist ruffling his hair and I heard him moan "Broooookke" indignantly as I walked away.  
  
Julian was sitting on a longue chair with the twins on either knee when I approached. "Hey, boys," I greeted them with a wide smile. "Are you having fun?"  
  
Jude stuck his hand in a snack bowl and grabbed a bunch of chips. Julian shook his head and laughed. "I think that's a 'yes'… Wait, Jude, you can't eat all of that!"  
  
I try to help Julian pry Doritos from Jude's hand but then Davis notices his brother with "nom-noms" and goes in for some too, refusing to be shown up. We laughed like the proud, geeky parents we have become.  
  
I dropped into the seat next to Julian and rested my chin on his lean, bare shoulder. "Has anyone heard from Nate yet?" I asked. Julian shook his head. I reached over and covered the twins' ears as best as I could. "Fuck," I cursed. "It's Jamie's birthday!"  
  
"I know," Julian said. "And he should be here, but I keep thinking you know, if God forbid it had been you, how would I have gone on?" He cringed like even saying the words made him sick. "He's handling it better than I probably would."  
  
"I know he's trying," I said. "I know and God knows my heart … its bleeding for him. But his kids, they need him. They don't need anyone else but him right now. We all miss Haley, but Nathan… He can't shut down on his babies. Jamie actually thinks Nathan blames him for the accident."  
  
"But it's not his fault."  
  
"I know, but he's thirteen and everything just suddenly stopped making sense. He has all these doubts and fears and I'm trying to help make them dissipate, but I can't. I just can't. I am failing Haley."  
  
"Hey, you are not. Haley would be so thankful for all you've done and continue to do for her family. You were like a sister to her. Don't ever forget that."  
  
"I'm trying not to but I can't help it…" My voice trailed off as I spotted Sawyer in her black, skull and crossbones bathing suit approaching us. "Hey, sweetheart," I said, getting low to her level. I noticed the phone in her chubby hand. "Is that for me?" It had better be Nathan.  
  
"Yes," Sawyer said. Her parents are on food prep duty in the house so I guess they sent her as messenger.  
  
I took the phone gently from her hand. "Thanks, babe," I said, winking at her. She nodded and then turned and skipped off. I put the phone to my ear. "Nathan?" I asked, sounding more desperate than I liked.  
  
"No, it's not Nathan," I heard a now-familiar voice on the other end.  
  
"Steffy!" I said, brightening a bit.  
  
"Am I clogging up the line or something?" Steffy asked.  
  
"No, you're fine. Sadly, I don't think we'll hear from Nathan today."  
  
"He's the one who-"  
  
"Yep," I said. "And it's his son's birthday and he's very MIA."  
  
"That sucks, seriously sucks," Steffy said. "Poor guy."  
  
"Yes," I said. "It's just such a freaking horrible situation all around…" I sighed. "Anyway, tell me you've got good news because I need good news so badly right now!"  
  
Steffy sighed too. "I had better call you back another time then."  
  
"No, no, it's okay, I guess. I haven't heard from you in weeks. If something's wrong, you know I want to know. That I need to know."  
  
"I know, Brooke, you're the fixer-upper sister."  
  
"I wish I could fix everything that is so damn wrong now," I said, looking at the twins and cringing. I need to nip the cursing in the bud, at least where my impressionable three-year-olds are concerned.  
  
"So what's going on?" I asked.  
  
"You should sit down for this."  
  
"I am sitting."  
  
"Well it seems that Daddy Dearest has another one out there."  
  
"Another one? Another kid? Seriously? Did he ever use a condom in his life? Does he even know what one is?"  
  
"Apparently not," Steffy replied.  
  
"Who are they? What's their name?"  
  
"Jeremy, Jeremy something. He's in Virginia and I guess he's going through some major shit and I just want to know –"  
  
"If we should do something about it."  
  
"Yes, because you know Father Dear is sitting on his hands as usual where his children are concerned."  
  
"I figured." I rolled my eyes. I don't know my biological father all that well but from what I can tell, he's kind of a jackass. No, he's just a jackass.  
  
"He's a teenager, Brooke. This Jeremy. He doesn't even know he's adopted. I do not want to upset the applecart but this is one time we may have to."  
  
"It's bad?"  
  
"From what I can tell, yes. He's mixed up in drugs."  
  
"No…"  
  
"Yes… And he has no one now, I guess... So should we plan a rescue mission for another one of Ridge Forrester's long lost kid's? I know you have a ton of things going on…"  
  
"Of course I have to help," I said. "Any way I can. Have you talked to Sam or Thomas yet?"  
  
"Not yet. Thomas is incommunicado for the day – he's out on a photo shoot - but I was just about to call Sam. Should we all video conference tonight?"  
  
"Yes, name the time."  
  
"Nine your time?"  
  
"Sure, the kids will be asleep by then. I hope."  
  
"Alright, well I'm going to call Sam now. I'll talk to you soon."  
  
"Thanks for doing that. I think Sam is still sort of mad at me for last time so…"  
  
"She'll get over it. I'll call her now. Go enjoy whatever it is you're doing."  
  
"Okay, bye, Steffy."  
  
"Bye."  
  
We both disconnect and I turned to look at Julian who was trying to pretend that he was not listening in on the conversation. "Ridge has another child out there," I said. "He populated half of the earth, I'm convinced of it."  
  
"So what's the game plan?"  
  
"I don't know yet, but we'll have to figure something out. My newfound sibling… He's a teenager and he's alone. He needs someone. I think we all do these days, honestly."  
  
 **TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
